vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Giselle Gewelle
Summary Giselle Gewelle is a Quincy and a member of the Wandenreich's Sternritter, possessing the designation "Z" - The Zombie. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-C, higher with Vollständig Name: Giselle Gewelle, "Gigi" Origin: Bleach Age: Unknown Gender: Female (biologically male) Classification: Quincy Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Pseudo-flight, Spiritual Awareness (Can see invisible spirits and objects), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense beings with Reiatsu), Longevity, Can take her reiryoku and exert it as reiatsu, Reishi Manipulation (Can forcibly manipulate the particles that make up spiritual beings and objects such as those in Soul Society), Limited Blood Manipulation (Using Blut, Giselle can flood her blood vessels with energy to reinforce them), Statistics Amplification (Can enhance her speed with Hirenkyaku and increase her defensive or offensive with Blut), Dimensional Travel (With Shadow), Power Absorption (With Medallion), Weapon Creation, Transformation, Healing, Necromancy, Mind Manipulation (Those who get Giselle's blood on them will have to listen to her commands), Soul Manipulation (All Quincies can destroy souls), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Immortality (Type 2 and 3), Limited Matter Manipulation (Using Sklaverei, Giselle can tear apart spiritual objects and beings by drawing upon their Reishi, absorbing beings destroyed in this way), Invisibility, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm and interact with intangible spirits and objects), Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception and Paralysis Inducement (Ransotengai allows Quincy to freely manipulate their bodies using spirit energy if their bodies would be inflicted with great physical harm or paralysis) Attack Potency: Large Island level (Liltotto stated that the two of them were stronger than Candice and Meninas, and Giselle killed Bambietta twice, finishing her off when she was alive and killing her again as a zombie), higher with Vollständig Speed: Relativistic (Comparable to Liltotto), higher with Vollständig Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Island Class, higher with Vollständig Durability: Large Island level (Survived being thrown into a building by a casual Ichigo, tanked a Vollständig Bazz-B's Burner Finger 1, and Liltotto said that he couldn't stop them with a single Burner Finger), higher with Blut Vene and Vollständig Stamina: High. Thanks to the Zombie, Giselle can survive seemingly lethal wounds and continue to fight. Range: At least tens of meters with her Heilig Bogen Standard Equipment: Her Heilig Bogen, Medallion Intelligence: Giselle is a skilled combatant, though she greatly relies on reverse psychology in battle, baiting her opponents into cutting her so she can get her blood on them and take control of their actions. Weaknesses: Blut Vene and Blut Arterie use two different reishi systems, so they cannot be used at the same time. The Zombie does not work on living Quincies, and Giselle's zombies are controlled by her blood in their system, so if this blood is lost or somehow replaced, they will no longer be under her control. When using medallion, its user need to be suficiente powerful to wield it and the power stolen by medallion is weaker than the original unless the Quincy in question takes the time and effort to master it. Quincy are unable to activate their Vollständig after they stole power with medallion. Notable Attacks / Techniques: 580The Zombie.png 590Giselle summons.png|Giselle's army of zombified Shinigami File:582Giselle's bow.png|Giselle's Heilig Bogen File:603Giselle's Vollstandig.png|Giselle's Vollständig The Zombie: Z - The Zombie is Giselle's Schrift which enables her to turn anyone splashed with her blood into a corpse that obeys her every command. Further, she can heal others with her ability by manipulating dead bodies and reforming them, as well as healing via blood and turning 'fresh' corpses into more powerful, intelligent zombies. The amount of blood needed for zombification depends on the amount of Reiatsu. For those with low Reiatsu, she only needs a drop of blood, but those with high Reiatsu, she needs to put her blood directly into the heart to spread to all parts of the body, this is why zombified individuals with high Reiatsu have reddish skin. *'Healing:' The Zombie also allows Giselle to heal herself and her allies using the flesh of the deceased, implanting it into their body to restore lost limbs and lethal injuries, such as being stabbed through the heart. She can also easily reattach her zombie's limbs. Blut: An advanced Quincy technique which grants one inhuman defensive and offensive capabilities, however it can't boost both offensive and defensive simultaneously. * Blut Vene: The defensive form of Blut, which grants the user a boost in defense by strengthening their skin in a similar fashion to an Arrancar's Hierro. Additionally, Blut Vene can be used to stop blood loss due to injury. * Blut Arterie: The offensive form of Blut which grants the user inhuman attack power. This technique is the only thing capable of ensuring a Quincy's attacks can significantly damage a Bankai-wielding Shinigami. Heilig Bogen: Heilig Bogen are the standard spirit weapons wielded by Quincy, made out of Reishi and Reiatsu. Although originally in the shapes of bows that fire Heilig Pfeil, many a Quincy switch up their Heilig Bogen to be crossbows, sniper rifles, hand guns and even gatling guns. *'Heilig Pfeil:' The primary form of attack for Quincies, spiritual energy manifested as arrows and fired from the Heilig Bogen. Giselle's have little skulls on their tips. Hirenkyaku: Essentially the Quincy version of the Shinigami Shunpo and Arrancar Sonido. The Quincy creates platforms of Reishi under their feet to swiftly move around the battlefield. Sklaveri: Vollständig's basic Reishi Absorption ability pushed to the absolute limit. This allows the user to absorb the Reishi that composes spiritual and living beings, an absolute subordination of Reishi. Destroying the Stern Ritter's Halo is the only way to stop it. Ransōtengai: An advanced Quincy technique created for injured/old Quincy in order to control their limbs with strings of Reishi like a puppet. Broken bones and severed tendons mean nothing to this as the strings will control the limbs until the body/limb is entirely destroyed. Shadow: A teleportation ability used by members of the Wandenreich, this technique can be used by manifesting the user's shadows in front of them, creating a portal that acts as a gate between the Schatten Bereich and other dimensions. The size of these portals can be extended to allow many others to pass through. Medallion: A device possessed by select members of the Wandenreich military, including all Sternritter which allows one to steal a Shinigami's Bankai or any power that is fundamentally similar to a Shinigami's Bankai. Vollständig: The Wandenreich's improvement on the Letzt Stile, with all the advancements and none of the drawbacks. It allows the user to absorb Reishi from their environment at a rate beyond their limits. This can be used for more powerful attacks, wings for faster flight, enhancing the effects of Schrift (including access to Schrift abilities) and a near endless supply of fuel for abilities like Blut, Hirenkyaku and Heilig Pfeil. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bleach Category:Absorption Users Category:Antagonists Category:Blood Users Category:Bow Users Category:Chi Users Category:Energy Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Healers Category:Invisibility Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Matter Users Category:Mind Users Category:Necromancers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Quincies Category:Sadists Category:Soul Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Sternritter Category:Transformation Users Category:Villains Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Tier 6